


Ice Castle Wonderland

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Falling In Love, Fireplaces, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay Sex, Jonah - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Slow Romance, Slow Sex, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Winter, Young Love, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: It's Christmas in Shadyside and the snow is coming down hard. Jonah makes an ice castle for Cyrus, a gift that sparks feelings between the two to really come out.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Ice Castle Wonderland

Cyrus could feel himself shivering just from peering out the window into the dimly lit street. Snow was falling gently and the bitter cold was nipping at his now pink nose, which was an inch away from the frosted glass. Tendrils of his own breath were visible as they left his mouth and further fogged up the window pane. Cyrus used his sleeve to wipe away the new layer of frost as the teen continued to stare out into what his friends had promised would be a ‘winter wonderland’. All that Cyrus could see was a one-way ticket to frostbite or slipping on the ice just to embarrass himself.

Wrapped in his electric blanket and cupping a warm mug of his mother’s coco, Cyrus groaned while easing back onto the sofa. The lounge was toasty, with the fire roaring and all windows locked tight to keep out the chill. His step-father and mother had retreated to their bed for an early night.

‘Andi and Buffy are going to kill me if I go out in this weather. I’ll become a Cysicle out there!’ He shivered from the thought.

The girls always got worked up over winter, excitedly chatting about building snowmen and seeing who could build the tallest or look most like a person. They would all make it look like some celebrity and make the silliest poses that came to mind. Despite the fun, Cyrus couldn’t stand the cold and always found himself wrapped in the snowman’s scarf and shivering inside a warm bath soon after any winter games.

So when the dreading ringing on the doorbell came, Cyrus groaned at the thought of having to let some of the cold in.

“J-ju-just a minute…!” He was internally panicking. His solitude of warmth, his sanctum of heat, would be blown away by the icy winds that swept in through the door, coiling up his body and making his hair stand on end. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it up to find his best male friend and crush, Jonah Beck.

“Jo-Jonah? What are you doing here?” Cyrus questioned, once he had opened the door. 

The wind-swept teen in the doorway was breathing heavy. He looked like he had just ran a mile without stopping. Cyrus couldn’t tell if the redness in his face was exhaustion or from the cold.

“H-hi Cy-Guy… Uh, c-can-?” Jonah started, only to be interrupted as he was quickly pulled into the Goodman home. 

“What is WRONG with you, Jonah? It’s, like, negative one thousand degrees out there!” Without thinking, the dark-haired boy was wrapping his crush in the blanket and guiding him to the fireplace. 

“Uh, w-wait Cyrus I wanted to-”

Cyrus sat the teen down and ignored his attempt to talk. “Shush, get warm first. Your teeth are chattering.”

Despite wanting to resist, Jonah was sighing from the fire licking away the chill clinging tightly to his bones. 

“You’re so cold! Do you want some hot coco? I can quickly get some ready for you; Not to toot my own horn, but my mom’s recipe is amazing!” Cyrus’ voice went high and he had to cover his mouth to keep from waking his parents. They didn’t appreciate surprise or late guests. As Cyrus stared at his guest, the nerdy boy blushed when he finally realised the closeness he was sharing with THE Jonah Beck. He unwravelled himself from that alluring heat and stepped back. 

“Actually… I was thinking that we could take a… walk…” Jonah replied, blushing a little.

“In this weather?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me?”

“No?” Jonah replied awkward. “I-I have something to s-show you…”

Whining slightly from the invite, Cyrus looked to the window. “Did Andi and Buffy put you up to this? They know I hate the cold…”

“No! They don’t know a-anything about this!”

Cyrus felt torn. In the back of his mind a part of him was screaming with excitement as Jonah Beck had just asked him on some kind of date, while the other was fretting about stepping foot into the cold night. It became an internal battle of whether Jonah Beck justified the ends.

He did.

“Are you sure that Buffy didn’t pressure you into dragging me out somewhere? Wink twice for yes, once for no…” His voice lowered and his eyes scanned the room for cameras.

“I’m sure dude! Come on!” Jonah grinned, his dimples showing.

Cyrus whined again but allowed himself to be dragged to the door. ‘Why was he blessed with dimples!?’

“Bu-but it’s going to be cold outside!”

“Wear a jacket dude…” Jonah suggested, shaking his head and grinning.

Pouting slightly, Cyrus plucked his step-father’s jacket from the coat rack. Slipping on the oversized sleeves, the teen started to look slightly like a child, much to Jonah’s amusement.

Jonah took his friend's wrist and left the warm house behind, watching as the dim-yellow glow faded while he ventured out into the night. His companion was muttering and complaining about the snow as they walked, and Jonah had to admit that Cyrus looked cute with snow falling onto his face.

“Are we there yet... Jb?” Cyrus whined, the dorky boy shivering slightly. 

“Cy… we like JUST left your house…” Jonah replied in amusement.

The boy groaned internally as he wished he had something a little warmer than the large winter coat that he had borrowed from his step-father. That and something better looking since he didn’t want Jonah to believe that he would wear something so ‘ratty’. When Jonah Beck comes to the door wanting you to go with him, you don’t have time to find your better quality designer winter jacket and have to simply take what you can and Jonah was worth him looking so ‘ratty’.

As the cold wind nipped his nose again, Cyrus let out a cute sneeze. “How about now?”

“Not yet, Cy-Guy!” Jonah grinned, throwing an arm around Jonah’s shoulder.

“I’m cold!” Cyrus protested despite loving the feeling of having Jonah’s arm around him.

“Cy… it’s not too much further! Come on, you are going to LOVE This…” Jonah grinned, giving Cyrus’s shoulders a squeeze causing the boy to blush brighter under the combined feeling of Jonah’s squeeze and the boy’s infectious dimple filled smile.

“B-But… but… IT’S COLD!” Cyrus whined, giving Jonah his best pout. “Couldn’t we just go and get milkshakes…”

Jonah couldn’t help but giggle as Cyrus shivered slightly. 

He couldn’t help but stare in that moment, at the all-too-adorable boy snug in his arm. The overly large jacket, hastily pulled on beanie and childish pout made Cyrus look like a toddler in need of a tight cuddle. Jonah sighed slightly, a smile touching his dimpled cheeks. In that moment he was thrown back to when he first met Cyrus when they were young. It was winter then, and the dark-haired boy’s nose was red as it was now. Cyrus had almost broken into tears when Jonah playfully called him Rudolph. 

Soon Jonah noticed Cyrus staring back and looking uncomfortable, so his eyes snapped to anything but the boy. 

“Um… I-I know it’s cold… but you don’t want to miss this Cy… I promise you it’s going to be MAXIMUM Docious Magocious!.”

Cyrus wanted to whine once more but settled for an adorable pout.

“If you want though… I could let you borrow my scarf if you're that cold…” Jonah offered, making Cyrus’s eyes bulge from the thought of having Jonah’s scarf in front of him.

“Y-you… would… let me… borrow YOUR scarf?” Cyrus stuttered, blushing deep from the thought of having something worn by Jonah on him.

“Of course dude! Why wouldn’t I let my ‘vest’ friend.” Jonah grinned.

Cyrus pouted a little from the friend bit but focused more on getting Jonah’s warm looking scarf, with the teenager reaching out and grabbing onto Jonah’s scarf.

Playfully Jonah grinned and spun himself to undo the scarf, flexing his arms slightly to make Cyrus blush once the scarf was snug around the jewish boy. Jonah didn’t really have much muscle to flex, but the thought of him shirtless and doing the action again had the other boy turning a deep red. When the thick fabric was tight around his neck, Cyrus fought the urge to breathe in his crushes scent.

A gust of wind swept past the boys and almost shoved Cyrus into the dimpled boy’s arms.

“Warm now?” 

Cyrus nodded, silent now.

He had almost forgotten about the snow underneath their feet, and the small snowflakes that fell down to touch their noses. Jonah was happily sticking his tongue out to catch the soft white crystals of ice, giggling as they narrowly missed and landed in his short mop of chestnut hair. Just such an innocent sight that reminded the Jewish boy of why he had fallen for this dork; All in all Jonah Beck was a kind-hearted child who was still willing to get mad and defensive should something threaten his Cy-guy. 

But still when he was caught staring, Cyrus had to stare into the distance. “So are we there yet? It’s so cold…”

“Yeah actually,” Jonah beamed. With the disk head tenderly taking his best friend by the hand and rushing down the icy street to their location; a small park a few blocks down and on the outskirts of the town. At least a fifteen minute walk between the spot and Cyrus’ house.

Cyrus was a little taken aback at how cute the park looked almost buried in snow.

“Why are we at a park? And how have I never seen this place?” 

Jonah didn’t answer as he was too busy grinning and leading the way through the park’s snowy maze. Smiling broadly like a child and motioning for Cyrus to follow as he hurried off to something: A small ice lump on the ground that had been intricately carved into a small Ice Castle.

Just what he wanted to show off.

“Oh wow… y-you carved an Ice Castle?”

“Yeah, I’ve been doing it since I was nine,” Jonah ran a hand through his hair and grinned, “My little brother wouldn’t leave me alone until I let him help out.”

Cyrus tried to recall hearing about a younger Beck.

“You mean, uh, Avi?”

The Good Hair Crew had hardly heard of Jonah’s personal life at home; they had to weasel out any details about his little brother Avi.

“Yeah, the one and only… Soooo what do you think about the Ice Castle…?”

The popular boy went quiet as he waited for a response from Cyrus. While he could have shown Cyrus the Ice Castle in the daylight when they didn’t have to freeze, he wanted a magic night with the first fan of the Space Otters. A night that neither of them would ever forget. Since he hoped that he would finally be able to reveal to Cyrus, what he truly thought about the other boy. Feelings that he believed Cyrus shared, if his eyes weren't lying to him then he definitely saw Cyrus take a whiff of his scarf. And had even seen the little blush that formed on Cyrus's face when he had playfully flexed his arms in order to show off to the other teen. So he hopefully wouldn't have to resort to bringing out the mistletoe in order to get Cyrus to realize what he thought about him.

"This looks cool, are you going to show it to Andi?" Cyrus asked. With the boy thinking that Jonah had simply brought him here to see this, to see if Andi would like it.

"Uh, Cy... This isn't for Andi to see." Jonah whispered. With the boy struggling the urge to simply grab the cute boy in front of him and snog Cyrus until the other teen finally got it.

But Cyrus feared he already had the answer, and it was making the butterflies in his stomach swarm like crazy. His mouth was hanging agape ever so slightly. Being there, so close to the boy of his dreams and wrapped up in Jonah’s scarf, Cyrus began to feel thankful for the cold making his face turn pale, and his nose turn red. The embarrassment on his face was perfectly hidden; though he still lowered his face into the scarf.

He was being watched by that teasing grin, with Jonah burying his hands in each pocket. Waiting to see just how the boy handled everything once he realised.

“Uh, I… I think I get it,” Cyrus stuttered from behind the scarf.

Jonah took a step forward. “Are you sure? Do you get… this?”

Jonah slowly got closer to Cyrus until the boys were only inches apart, with each able to feel the other's warm breath mixing with their own as the brunette tugged the scarf down. Cyrus gulped nervously as Jonah’s hand continued to move down then held onto his hand as he leaned forward. Stars shined down on them and snowflakes dropped all around them, the boys soft red lips met in a kiss that could be from the silver screen. Jonah gently wrapped one of his arms around his Cy-guy and pulled the boy in close, in order to feel the smaller body pressed up against his own. The pair stood there in the midnight light, lost in their own world and sharing kisses like it would be their only chance. Occasionally breaking the kiss in order to blush and giggle, with their foreheads pressed together to keep the contact. With Cyrus finding himself not wanting this to end.

No mind was given to the frost and cold, the boys finally had who they wanted.

While they knew that they couldn't do it forever, Jonah gave Cyrus a soft kiss before grabbing his hand "Let's enjoy being hand in hand in this snow globe wonderland. Just us… No Buffy, no Andi, no TJ."

They smiled tenderly at one another, sharing a couple more small kisses before they found themselves moving to a nearby bench. In spite of his usual protest about the bench being too icy and cold, Cyrus found himself not having a care in the world as they sat down and their pants got a little wet. Sitting as close as possible together, Cyrus was blushing as he leaned over to rest his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Jonah was touched by the closeness and soon planted a kiss on Cyrus’ forehead.

“You know, this isn’t how I expected this to go… But it’s how I wanted,” Jonah’s whisper softly touched the Jewish boy’s ear. 

“I cannot thank you enough for bringing me here, Jonah. B-but there’s something I’ve wanted to give you for a long time,” Cyrus said in a low voice. His heart was beating faster than ever before, about to admit a fantasy. “Something I only wanted to give to you…”

Then the brunette’s eyes began to almost bulge out of his skull as Cyrus moved down onto his knees in front of his best friend. Cyrus couldn't look at Jonah Beck as he did this and instead simply focused on his task. Reaching out his hand brushed against Jonah's crotch, with his crushes heart beginning to race as well. Beginning to get an idea of what Cyrus was doing.

"Oh god, Cy-guy," Jonah whispered.

Cyrus ignored the need to panic, but continued to focus his attention on what he was doing and lightly rubbed his hand against Jonah's slightly bulged crotch. 

Jonah found himself forced to release a slight moan from the sensation of Cyrus's hand against his frozen junk. The slight moan only got louder when he watched Cyrus undo his jeans before slipping his hand into his boxer briefs, with the bare hand touching his privates. The first person to ever touch the place other than himself since his parents had stopped helping him bathe as a child. He released his own gulp as Cyrus eased his member out of his boxer briefs and into the freezing cold. 

Slightly glad that it was dark and no one would get a good view of his smaller than average cock, including Cyrus, Jonah blushed still.

Before he could complain about his cock being in the freezing cold, Cyrus leaned down and engulfed him in his warm mouth. With Jonah releasing a louder moan from the feeling of a warmth on his cock. Taking his shaft deep, with an untrained tongue teasing the tip. His moan only got louder as Cyrus began to make better use of that tongue, to give Jonah a form of pleasure that, according to his Tumblr, would blow Jonah's mind. 

The sounds that he was gaining from Jonah sounded similar to the ones on his Tumblr posts, so Cyrus continued to use his tongue as he began to bob down on the length, which felt around the same size as his own. Maybe a little smaller. 

Due to the two being young teenagers, Cyrus didn't have to bob long on his crush's cock before Jonah's moans were getting louder and breath was getting deeper. Needier as he ran his fingers through the dark hair, falling quickly i love with the tongue wrapping around the head of his dick to tease the throbbing member. Milking Jonah of his cold milkshake.

“S-so docious…” Jonah managed, his cheeks turning red as his nose.

But the lips wrapped around his cock became too much for the chilly brunette. Moaning loudly he started emptying this thick spunk into the mouth of his dorky best friend, who was eagerly swallowing everything he was gifted. Sucking hard, humming around the cock as his mouth was pumped full of Jonah Beck’s cum. Cyrus just couldn’t believe that it was happening. Even as the orgasm ended and Jonah began to come down from it, he giggled softly upon seeing his softening cock was still being used like a toy.

“As much as I love you doing that, Cy-guy… if you don't put it away i’m gonna become an icy pole!”

Cyrus giggled a little before blushing. 

“Gotta admit JB, a you flavoured Icy Pole would be delicious…” 

Jonah joined Cyrus in blushing as he tucked his now softened cock back into his boxer briefs, before doing up his jeans and letting his private parts warm up once more. With Jonah’s blush getting worse when he moaned out. “Mmmm soooo warm…”

Cyrus couldn’t help but giggle from the comment.

“Cy… there was one other thing that i wanted to do…” Jonah admitted, hoping to make this night perfect.

“W-What is it Jonah?” Cyrus blushed, hoping that Jonah didn’t want him to do anything else with little Jonah.

Jonah simply grinned which confused the other boy further, before slipping his hands into his pocket and pulling out his iPod with Cyrus watching as Jonah fiddled with it for a few moments. The confusion only grew when Jonah looked up and grinned once more, while taking steps towards him.

“J-Jo-Jonah?” Cyrus stuttered, blushing as his crush placed one of the earbuds into his ear.

Jonah grinned in response, his dimples showing as he held out his hand to the awkward boy.

“May I have this dance, Cy?” 

Blushing bright red, Cyrus nodded and placed his hand in Jonah’s and allowed the other boy to pull him closer. As the song began playing through Jonah’s iPod, the boys began to slow dance under the stars. A blushing Cyrus ended up resting his head on Jonah’s shoulder and allowed his crush to lead him as he enjoyed the warmth and love that Jonah provided on the freezing winter night.

He knew that he could stay here in Jonah’s arms forever.

They had to return home soon though as the snow began falling heavy; too long out in the glistening frozen streets and Cyrus would have literally become a Cycicle. He made a pretty bad joke when brushing the snow from Jonah’s dark hair that he might turn into a Joman. Jonah didn’t get the joke until Cyrus explained it was like a snowman. At least the boys could chuckle before turning away from their frozen wonderland. 

By the time they reached Cyrus’ house, Jonah was determined to make a break for home before he got snowed in. The Goodmans wouldn’t have it, and a quick phone call later cemented it. Jonah would be having his first sleepover with Cyrus. They set up blankets and pillows on the living room floor surrounding the fireplace before Cyrus’ parents retreat upstairs for the night and let the boys warm up.

They spent the night wrapped around each other, sharing small kisses and moaning in each other’s ears. 

“Jonah…?” Cyrus whispered into the boy’s ear between kisses, feeling Jonah tighten around him. Their faces are bright, aglow in the fire’s warmth. He could see the perfectly carved dimples in either cheek before those emerald eyes snatch his attention. The boy hummed at him then kissed at Cyrus’ jaw and neck. “C-can I give you something? Like an early christmas present?”

“You don’t celebrate christmas,” Jonah said softly. Sucking on Cyrus’ pale flesh as he snuggled the Jewish boy, snuggled up as the fire melted their chilled bones.

“I-I know but… you do, so I wanted to give you something in return!” Cyrus mewed as Jonah’s tongue traced over his sensitive skin.

“Like what?” Jonah hummed, comfortable with Cyrus wrapped around him.

What Cyrus whispered to Jonah next changed their relationship. More so than everything that happened together in their wonderland earlier. Hotter than any fire and more passionate than any castle made of snow. In their veil of blankets by the fireside the cold dared not touch their flesh. Allowing Jonah to slip free of his t-shirt and Cyrus to latch onto his raw flesh while the older boy’s hips moved up and down heavily. 

Cyrus’ gift had been his cherry, given happily to Jonah Beck.

Jonah released a series of husky grunts and moans into Cyrus’ ear whenever he penetrated the boy. His movements were slow, feeding it into Cyrus so he could feel every inch. “Umph… mm! Nnn, Cyrus… tighter! Mph!”

“J-Jonah!” Cyrus moaned, trying to give Jonah the best gift he could.

“You feel amazing,” Jonah guided Cyrus’ lips to his own, capturing a tender kiss from the Jewish boy. It was long and slow, their lips rolled around playfully as their tongues delicately brushed along each other’s lips.

“Mmm!” Cyrus couldn’t say how much he agreed with the sentence, applying it to Jonah instead as he was lost into the kiss.

Jonah’s arms wrapped back around Cyrus while they kissed. Tasting the sweetness of those chilled lips, the chocolate from two glasses of hot cocoa that sat resting at the fireplace. His tongue pushed forth slowly into Cyrus’ lips, hungry for more of the delicious boy. Cyrus’ lips opening was helped by Jonah’s thrusts. Shoving himself hard and deep into him, passionately sinking deeper into pleasure as the night went by.

Soon after, a loud howl echoed through the room, muffled only by the fact that their lips were locked together. As the sound slowly turned into a low pitched hum, it wasn’t long before silence followed. Not another sound was made that night aside from the crackling of fire as the two boys fell in each other's embrace.

Jonah laid heavy on Cyrus’ body, pulling him tight. Their lips broke and he rested in the crook of Cyrus’ neck, laying there while his hips moved on their own. Grinding down to keep the sensation between them alive. Though Cyrus peppering kisses on his neck was doing a nice enough job on his own.

Rather quickly, the two lost themselves in each other and drifted off to sleep, whispering sweet nothings to each other. The crackling fire died down slowly, and when Jonah started to shiver, Cyrus hugged him tight and rolled them into a blanket. Keeping the boy inside him even until morning.

Snow fell hard over night, white powder blocked the doors and covered many windows all through Shadyside. Jonah was elated to stay longer with Cyrus, knowing his ice castle wonderland stole the boy’s heart.


End file.
